Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself
by Aria E. Seymour
Summary: This is my first story about Mary and John & Sherlock and a few others. Also, Castle & Kate come in once. ;)


Sweetly, Mary Watson rested her troubling mind on John Watson's shoulder. His squishy muscle reassured Mary's troubles. Stretching across Mary's back, John gently laid his arm on her right shoulder. Mary was nine months pregnant. Pressing on her stomach she felt the kicks. Having her pressure points around her comforted Mary. Because of her past life, dark thoughts raced Mary's mind. A loss of another loved one would crush her.

Her father, Jim Raggard, was an abusive alcoholic. Everyday, Amanda Grace Raggard Abbott witnessed her father's evils. All this abuse led Mary to become an assassin in hopes to get revenge on her father. She never did, though. Her mother's heartbreak had a huge impact on Mary. After all, her scariest fear was to experience the life her mother had. She also did not want to inflict that lifestyle on her little baby. The reason Mary was afraid all the time is because she never lived without fear. Every single day of her life there was always something she had to fear. If Mary did not have to suffer fear, she might not know what to do.

In this way, John and Mary are similar. Enduring the military life, John soaked in horrific scenes from the war that haunt his dreams every night. Fear creeps upon his mind as well.

Somehow, their crazy relationship feeds on fear. As you know, John Watson is addicted to the thrill of fear. The Watson's are fear seekers.

Dozing off, Mary fell into a deep sleep still on John's shoulder. Stroking her hair, John massaged Mary's scalp. Kindly smiling, Mary enjoyed it. John giggled a quiet chuckle. It was a nice night. Soon enough, John fell asleep as well.

At 3:00 a.m., the couple was awakening to an uproar. Five rough looking men barged inside their flat. Many wicked things clouded their minds. Two of them advancing toward Mary, and the other three marched beside John. Two of the men pulled out rags of hydro chloroform. As the men smashed the rags against John & Mary's faces, their eyes glazed. Their mind's shut off. They were drugged. Carefully, the five men in black carried the couple into a truck.

When they threw them in the truck, the misfits tied and taped up the Watsons. Mary faced the North, and John faced the South. They were tied together back to back.

A few hours lingered by. John open is peepers first. He examined the room. Obviously, they were no longer in their flat, nor in the truck. Four walls surround them. One window with bars hung on the East wall. The south wall had a lock door hinged to the cement. Dimly shining, a cheap light bulb swung above them. In one of the corners, a flushable toilet sat.

Tugging and turning, John tried to break free from the ropes and chains weighing him down. Within ten minutes after John woke up, so did Mary.

"John? Wher-where are we? What happened? How are we supposed to get untied?" Mary inquired.

"I don't know what happened. I also don't know how to get unlatched," John admitted.

"Hopefully Sherlock will find us. Doesn't he always?" Mary sighed.

"That dickhead needs to get her soon. I mean, who knows, you could have our baby anytime," John panicked.

Waiting, two hours later four guys unlocked the door. Swiftly, he untied the ropes and chains. Another man carried in two pillows and a blanket to share. When the scum excuse of men left the cell, John and Mary hugged each other. Realizing a hug was not enough, John pushed her away then pulled her in and lifted her slightly to reach his lips. Mary's huge circular eyes peered into John's. Water surfaced her eyes. Tears of fear slid down Mary's face and landed on her cashmere sweater. Wiping away her tears, John raised his thumb to Mary's cheek and brushed off the salty water.

"It will be alright, love. I promise," John grinned.

Click… Click… Bang! Moriarty whooshed open the door. Of course Jim had on a ridiculous suit and grin. His perfectly greased hair shined in the sunlight.

"Hello, pets! I have an excellent new plan. It requires assassin's, detectives, and doctors out of my way. If you're hoping for Sherlock to save you, he can't. He is busy in another cell. Lady Smallwood has joined as well," Moriarty explained.

"What the bloody hell are you planning on doing?" John questioned.

"I was in contact with Magnussen. He gave me a few phone numbers and pressure points and I am going to use them wisely to my advantage. That is all you need to know for now," Moriarty spoke vaguely. After this, he skipped out of the room and locked the door.

With nothing to do for the next few hours, John and Mary chitchatted about nothing. At precisely 10:00 a.m., three men escorted them to another room. It was a large room brightly shining in worry. Lady Smallwood, Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper, and Greg Lestrade joined them. Vacant stares scanned the room. None of them knew exactly why they had all been dragged there. Then Moriarty danced in the room. "Molly Hooper?"

"Yes, Moriarty?" Molly shivered.

"I think you are the right one for this. Rick wants you for _something_. Something very special indeed," Moriarty croaked.

It was obvious what Rick wanted her for. Mary gave Molly a sympathetic glance as Molly left the room.

"Next I need Lady Smallwood and Greg Lestrade."

The two walked out of the room together.

"Sherlock, follow Martin. As for you John and Mary, you will follow me first," Moriarty instructed.

Reaching for John's hand, Mary clung to John. Shuffling their way to a more cozy room, John and Mary scanned the atmosphere.

"Let us talk about your child, shall we? First of all, you will name the child James for boy or Jamie for a girl. No exceptions. Secondly, you must give me the child. Third of all, Mary you must stay in a cell here to comfort your baby. Now John we have other plans for you," Moriarty demanded.

"NO! We are not going to hand over our baby to a mastermind criminal. I'll be damned if I have to name the child after you," John argued.

"Oh but, John, if you don't hand the baby over and name him after me, I will kill Mary Watson, Sherlock Holmes, and Harriet Watson slowly and painfully," Moriarty threatened.

Flowing like the Mississippi River, Mary Watson's face was filled with salt water. Whimpering, Mary cried into her hands. All Mary wants is to give her child a childhood better than her own. Devastated, Mary and John exchanged heartbroken glances. For the next few days, Mary and John remained together in the cell.

On the fourth day of being there, Mary noticed water where she was sitting.

"John, John!"

"What is it, dear?"

"I'm having the baby now. Right now. John, I'm scared hold my hand," Mary screamed.

Screaming, Mary yelped in pain, "oh… oh...ooooh. AH!"

"Help us! Please! Mary is delivering the baby now!" John exclaimed hoping someone would hear. Quickly unlatching the door, Moriarty arrived on the scene. Patiently, he waited for the doctor to deliver the baby.

"We need warm water and towels, now," John commanded. Rick and Martin came in with fresh towels and lukewarm water.

For the next twelve agonizing hours, Mary was in labor.

"Mary, we are going to have to try and push now, yeah?"

"Yeah, John."

"Push!"

It came down to the final push. In a cold cell, with mold and limited light, Mary brought a Watson into the world. John held the baby girl in his arms then proceeded to wash her off. Once he finished that, he handed her over to Mary. Moriarty left the room to tell Molly, Sherlock, Lady Smallwood, and Lestrade the baby was born. While he did this, Mary and John discussed the baby's current state.

"Mary, you delivered a healthy baby. What do you want to name her?" John asked.

"We have to name her Jamie remember?" Mary whimpered.

"Yeah, but we need to give her a real name," John smiled.

"How about, Victoria Sheryl Watson?" Mary suggested.

"It's lovely."

Whisking in, Moriarty opened the door. Snatching the baby, Moriarty left the room. Again, Mary cried. She yelled in sorrow.

"No! Bring her back to me! She's mine." Mary begged.

Of course, Moriarty did not listen to her plea. The question of why he wanted the baby soared there through their minds. It was obvious. Magnussen had spoken to Moriarty before. Spurting, Charles A. Magnussen shared the pressure points of Sherlock were John, Mary, Molly, Greg, and of course Mrs. Hudson. But, Mrs. Hudson wasn't with them. Where was she?

Five days later, John and Mary remained in the cell with two meals and day and seeing Victoria zero times a day. This was driving them crazier than they already were. Adrenalin kicked Mary in the stomach and the anticipation and fear kicked John's stomach. Both of them are strong people. It is time to break out and save, Molly, Sherlock, Greg, and Lady Smallwood. At 13:00 o'clock, lunch comes. Henry, the man who drugged John in the beginning, brought in two sandwiches and two apples. Mary used her old assassin tricks and knocked him out cold. Like idiots, Mary ran down the hall to the left to find Victoria, and John swooshed down the hall on the right to find Sherlock. It's not that John chose Sherlock over their child, he just figured that Sherlock would nowhere Victoria was.

Mary tiptoed into a room with keys. Silently snatching, she stretched and snatched the keys. Where were Moriarty, and his helpers? Well, Mary could hear them in the room two doors away. Slowly, Mary approached the door and listened.

"No! Please no! Don't do it!" Lady Smallwood pleased. It was to late to save her.

Across the hall from her was Molly Hooper. Mary unlocked the door and let Molly out of the room. Grabbing her hand, Mary darted down the hallway toward John. Picking the lock, John used a paperclip in his pocket to open, he found, Sherlock's cell. It didn't work. So Mary uncorked the door with the keys. Moriarty had placed nine cardboard cutouts of himself in his cell to drive Sherlock crazy. It was sort of working.

"Sherlock? What happened here?" John whispered.

"Moriarty. That's what happened!" Sherlock yelled.

"Shut up, Sherlock!" Molly whispered in a angered tone.

"I had my baby. It was girl. Do any of you know where she is?" Mary asked.

Awkward silence filled the air. A joyless expression fell upon Mary and John's faces.

"Well help us find her, Sherlock," John commanded.

Sherlock stood up.

"Follow me."

All three of them followed Sherlock.

"Where are Lady Smallwood and Lestrade?" Molly blabbed.

"Lady Smallwood is… dead. And I don't know where Lestrade is," Mary replied.

Whipping his coat, Sherlock opened a door that led outside out of the old abandoned building.

"Sherlock… my daughter?" John reminded Sherlock.

"I know where she is. Moriarty would not want a baby don't be stupid. He wants you to think she's here," Sherlock snorted.

"What about Lestrade?" Molly inquired.

"Well, we have to keep someone here to be our guinea pig. All of us can't simply just get up and leave. That would be way to obvious," Sherlock said while walking out the door.

Proceeding to leave, they marched out the door. In eight seconds flat, Sherlock hailed a cab.

"Take me to Baker Street now."

Sherlock sat upfront. The other three squished in the back. Sure enough, Sherlock knew exactly where Victoria was. Sherlock raced in the building with his minions following.

"Mrs. Hudson!?" Sherlock screeched.

"Yes, Sherlock."

"Where's Victoria Sheryl Watson?"

Stunned, Mary and John looked at each other with wide-open mouths in shock. Molly's eyes grew the size of an orange.

"Why the bloody hell would she know?" John argued.

"She's right here Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson commented, "How did you know Moriarty gave her to me?"

"It was easy to figure out Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock added.

Graciously hugging her daughter, Mary held her close to her chest. John wrapped his arms around Mary. Sherlock called for police to arrive at the abandoned building where Lestrade was.

When the police arrived to the scene, all five helpers were dead on top of the Lady Smallwood and perishing Lestrade. Moriarty shot and killed the remaining people and ran off to God only know where. It was a great loss to the Scotland Yard to lose Lestrade.

After chatting for a while with Sherlock, Molly drove home to fantasize about becoming 'Mrs. Holmes,". John and Mary also went home. Laying her down, Mary placed Victoria in her crib. John was in the kitchen fixing the bottle, when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Mary asked nervously.

"I, I don't know, love."

It rang once more. John clinched his gun and slid to the door.

"Oh, hello there gun. What kind of gun is that?" a man asked.

"Castle, shut it! Hello, John. We have been assigned to help Sherlock and you with Moriarty's case," Kate Beckett informed John.

Mary peered over to see who it was. Welcomingly, Mary invited them inside. Sherlock came a few minutes after Castle and Beckett. Joyfully, they talked and everyone was already getting along. They all knew this would be one of the most fun adventures of their lives.

The End.


End file.
